Bear Form
|buff_desc=Immune to Polymorph effects. Increases melee attack power by (Your Level x 3), armor contribution from items by 180%, and Stamina by 25%. }} :Just grin and bear it. Bear Form is the first shapeshift ability learned by a druid. This form has tank-like abilities, similar to a warrior. While in bear form, the druid's mana bar is replaced by a rage bar. The Bear Form ability is upgraded to Dire Bear Form at level 40. You receive an increased armor bonus while in dire bear form, to match the introduction of plate armor to warriors and paladins at the same level. Notes *To gain the Bear Form ability you must complete the Bear Form quest chain, starting with the quest . Once you have completed the quests you need to speak to the druid trainer that initially sent you on the quest, to learn the ability. Dire Bear Form is trainable as soon as you reach level 40. *Shapeshifting breaks snare, root, and Polymorph effects. **The Bear Form makes you immune to Turkey Shooter. *Can only use bear form abilities. *You are considered a beast, so abilities that target beasts can be used on you. For example Hibernate and Scare Beast. *Attack power is increased by 3x your level, but you lose the benefit of weapon DPS and any weapon +damage enchants. ** Other weapon bonuses, such as +stats, +attack power, or proc effects, will continue to work. *Threat generated is 1.3x base value. *The attack speed in (dire) bear form is 2.50. *Your caster form will start regaining mana immediately after you change to bear form, with a convenient extra mana bar displayed below the rage bar. *The armor bonus is only applied to natural armor (received from white effects), and not item modifiers (enchantments, armor kits, etc). For example, a Hakkari Loa Cloak with 50 base armor, and a +20 armor enchant will count for: **160 armor in Bear Form: 160 = 50 + 50 * 1.8 + 20 **255 armor in Dire Bear Form: 255 = 50 + 50 * 3.7 + 20 **255 armor in Moonkin Form: 255 = 50 + 50 * 3.7 + 20 * In response to complaints, Blizzard has redesigned the Bear and Cat forms, this was released with Patch 3.2.0. These have 5 different fur colors, designated by your hair color (Night elf) or fur color (Tauren). bear forms]] bear forms]] Talent improvement Tips and tactics *As a druid, you really need to get a feel for when to change forms. Early on in the game, you may find it useful to cast a few long range spells, such as Wrath or Moonfire, then change to bear form when an enemy gets close. *Bear form is generally good to use against non-casters or those with higher armor, since you do higher melee damage, but at a slower attack speed. *If you're not sure if you can handle your (melee) enemy(s) (i.e. higher level, may be adds), use bear form until you get a feel for the fight. *Also, as a tank, bear form has a pretty reliable taunt to draw aggro away from more squishy party members. *For details on tanking as a druid in raids, see the druids as tanks page. Patch changes * * * * External links es:Forma de oso Category:Druid abilities Category:Game terms